My Story
by nmrls
Summary: Bart story of his life in the future. Earth-16 Slight AU


_**Last night I got attack by plot bunnies, but I was too tired to write. However the stupid plot bunnies would not let me sleep. I don't know if I should hate or love my plot bunnies. I just wish I could get ideas for my story What! But no, I can only thing of the end of the story and not the middle, so enjoy this story for now. Remember my stories are slight AU.**_

**My Story**

My life has been anything but pretty. The others think the future is all crash, but it is not. My life from the beginning has been reasonably moded; I do have a few good memories though.

_~Flashback~_

_A three year old Bart was sitting a table with a one year old Thaddeus and their dad. They were celebrating Bart's third birthday. His dad said it was a special guy's day just for the three of them. As his dad handed him a brightly colored box he said, "Here is your special present Buddy, I know it not anything that great but you will appreciate it when you are older."_

"_Dank You, Daddy!" Bart Replied. Inside the box was a little picture book. The book had four pictures inside; the first two pictures were of the Flash Family (Iris, Barry Allen, Wally West, Irey, Jai, Don Allen, Dawn), the next two pictures where of the First Generation Team (2016 Team) and the Second Generation Team (The 2016s Team's kids and protégés), the last picture was of Bart's Family. He loved it so much the whole rest of the day Bart kept asking questions about the superheroes in his family and asking if he was going to get powers._

_~End Flashback~_

However soon after that things started going bad, first my mother started acting weird, then my father was executed for using his powers to go against Reach Rules, then my mother left me and my little brother. Then something good happened my brother and I got adopted by Lian Harper and her husband and for a while things where good again. We lived in a hidden compound out in the woods of New England. My new parents taught me a lot of new things, but they could not help me with my emerging powers, so they introduced me to my first cousin once removed and my second cousins.

_~Flash Back~_

_A five year old was watching his new baby sister while his mom went to go answer the door._

"_Bart, can you come here, there are some people I want you to meet." Called Lian_

"_Có mẹ (Yes Mommy), I'm coming." He replied._

"_This is my uncle Wally and his two oldest kids Irey and Jai" Lian said, "They are going to help you with your superspeed and my Aunt Artemis is here to help me with Thad and Faith."_

"_You you are Wally West! The first Kid Flash and the Second Flash, You are like duper crash."_

_~End Flashback~_

For the next two years I became really close with Wally, and he really taught be a lot about my powers. Artemis, my mom, dad, and Wally taught be lots of other things. I learned how to read, write, shoot a gun, and basics in science and math. However some terrible things happened are home was attacked and my father lost his life protecting us and Irey lost the use of her legs. Luckily we made it to Gotham City. There I met one of my mom's old friends and his two kids. My mom's friend was newest Batman and his kids also had superpowers. It was the first time had I had friends my age with powers. They helped me get over my Dad's death; they knew what I was going through because they had lost their mom. They also helped me when Wally died a few months later. After Wally's death I started losing my impulsive and happy behavior as my mom called it.

One day my mom and I had to go to Happy Harbor to salvage some materials. That was the day I was captured by the Reach. A after a year of staying in Gotham Batman trusted, me and my mom to go get some scarp from the old Town. I was eight at the time. While I was helping mom collect scrap when my mom left to go put some of the scrap in the cart, and some Reach Warriors, grabbed me before I could even make a sound.

I was soon wearing an inhibitor collar and being shipped to the compound for the slaves and the meat used for the Reaches experiments. They loved experimenting on my because of my Meta Gene but as soon as they were done with me they sent me to be a slave. At the compound when they were not working us to the bone they put us in cage matches as long as you had powers or any training. It did not matter what your age was so even as a nine year old I had to work to the bone and then fight for my life. The beetles did not care if you died in the cage matches or not they just wanted a show. Luckily for me I met a special mentor that helped me and taught me how to survive.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hi, kid you need help?" asked and strange man._

"_Who-oo are you, why are you offering to help me?!" Bart yelled in reply._

"_Just someone who can help you"_

"_Why would you want to help me?"asked Bart_

"_Because I knew your cousin Wally I want to help you speedster." Replied the man_

"_My names Bart, what's yours?"_

"_You can call me Max." _

_~End Flashback~_

Over the next year Max became my new mentor, he taught me a lot and even found my captured Aunt Dawn and Cousin Jenni and introduced us. For awhile there I had a family again. Max taught me, Dawn told me stories, and Jenni became my friend. Max and I were even experimenting on an old collar to see if we could turn them off.

Also during this time I met a half brother I did not even know I had. He was a year younger than me, at first I did not understood how that could work, but then my aunt explained. At first we I did not get along Owen but soon we bonded over working on the collars, or so I thought. It turned out he was working for the Reach so he could get out of the compound he did not really care about me he just wanted to get info. Because of his betrayal Max was executed and I was sent back into the cages to fight. I was stuck there for the next two years.

On the day I turned twelve, the last few superheroes destroyed the compound and set us free but it came at a cost.

_~Flashback~_

_While the slaves were working a huge explosion blew up part of the compound and the collars turned off. All off a sudden Lian, Batman and Jai showed up and started fighting Reach warriors and escorted slaves to a Bio-Ship. Soon Bart and Jenni joined the fight along with some of the other slaves._

"_Hi mẹ, I have missed you now let's kick butt." Said Bart_

"_Hi Honey, I'm so xin lỗi (sorry) that you got captured, I never wanted that to happen." Lian said with tears in her eyes._

"_It's okay I knew it did not happen on purpose."_

_Soon they got all of the refuges out except for Bart he stayed behind to help the heroes fight. "Batman take Bart to the Bio Ship, There is something Jai and I need to finish." Lian said as Batman grabbed a hold of Bart. _

"_No MOM! What are you doing?!"_

"_Sorry Bart, Jai and I have one shot to help you get away and save this future go on to the Bio Ship Irey and a man named Nathaniel are there to help please just go."_

"_NO, MOM, PLEASE NO!"_

_Bart was trapped on the Bio Ship as he watched his mom Jai and one of the Reach's Main Head quarters explode. Irey sat with him as they cried together. They had just lost more of their shrinking family._

"_Irey was my brother and sister?" Bart asked_

"_They are with my mom; they are safe we still have them and your Aunt Dawn and Jenni. At least we have them." Said Irey as she wiped away her tears. _

_Batman walked over and handed Bart something. It was the photo book his dad had given him on his third birthday. "Your mom wanted you to have this. She said she wanted you to all ways remember your family."_

_As Bart opened the book and took out the picture that had his mom, as he took out the picture a piece of paper and memory card fell out. Bart picked up the note it read_

**Dear Bart,**

**I have always loved you and always will. Please take care of your brother and sister when I am gone please. However the main reason I leave you this note is to tell you about this memory card it is from your Biological father Don. It has a plan to help you save this future. Nathaniel will help you. Please understand this is the last chance we have.**

**Love,**

**Lian**

_~End Flashback~_

On that card was a message my father left me it also had plans for a time machine. For the next year Nathaniel and I worked on the time machine. I also worked on learning about the past more from Batman and how to act like everything was okay from Irey. I knew from the beginning that I would be stuck in the past, but I did not care. My life was definitely not idealic I did not live in ideal future, so I was going to do everything in my power so those I left behind could get a future they deserved. At first things were good, but having Blue Beetle as friend but knowing that he would one day betray us was do hard, then having Wally pretty much hate me has been hard to he was like a extra parent, but here he can barley look at me. This is hard for me but some things are good. No having to scrounge for food; getting to know other hero kids and my Grandfather. It is not that hard compared to my future. I will do anything to fix it. This is my story.

**Well that's it hope it was not too weird. I hope my plot bunnies were not too crazy. Please enjoy. I Love reviews, favorites, and suggestions. Especially Suggestions, Please give suggestions for my What! Story please. **


End file.
